kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hades
Hades is a villain from the Kingdom Hearts series, originally from the 1997 Disney animated feature Hercules. Hades is jealous of his younger brother Zeus, and became angry and bitter when Zeus became Lord of the Sky and ruled over the other gods while Hades only got the Underworld. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' Lord of the Underworld. He's using the Heartless to try and take over the world. To get Hercules and Sora out of the way, he sent Cloud to fight them in the Coliseum. He heated things up in "Hercules" (1997). *'Second Entry' Lord of the Underworld. He's using the Heartless to try to take over the world. Hades wants Herc and Sora out of the way, but all his schemes against Sora and the others seem to end in failure. He heated things up in "Hercules" (1997). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Ruler of the Underworld. Hades can't stand Hercules. He tricked Cloud into challenging Hercules to the death, but we put an end to his plotting. *''Reverse/Rebirth'' God of the Underworld who seeks to rule over all. Hades appeared before Riku as a token of the indelible darkness in his heart. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Hercules (1997) Lord of the Underworld. The last time Sora and his friends tangled with Hades, he was using the Heartless to try to take over the world. Together with Hercules, the three friends put a stop to his plans. But Hades is as evil as ever, and won't rest until he sends Hercules to the Underworld -- for eternity. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Hades could more than likely appear in this game, as the Keyblade wielders travel to the Coliseum, and serve as a boss battle. If he was to appear in this game, then he may make his alliance with Maleficent, one that would last at least 10 years. Kingdom Hearts Hades was one of Maleficent's allies, and apparently the most powerful villain on her team aside from her. He utilized the Heartless by supplying them as monsters to the Olympus Coliseum, for heroes to battle as per usual. However, he also gained the assistance of Cloud Strife by making a deal: If Cloud kills Hercules, Hades will lead him to Sephiroth (who he apparently does know the location of, as Sephiroth is indeed at the coliseum). Hades additionally provided Sora with a pass to enter the coliseum games. However, when Sora appeared to be winning in the Coliseum, Hades instructed Cloud to kill Sora as well. When the plan failed (either with Cloud refusing to deal the final blow to Sora, or with Sora defeating Cloud; it depends on the result of the battle), Hades had Cerberus attack Cloud. However, Hercules rescued Cloud and Sora defeated Cerberus. As Sora left the Coliseum, Maleficent warned Hades not to be overcome by the darkness. Although Hades sent Maleficent away, claiming he could handle it, he ironically was not overcome at all (while the rest of Maleficent's followers and Maleficent herself ended up being overcome, with the other exception of Captain Hook). Strangely, Maleficent overlooked the fact that Hades was the immortal god of the dark underworld. This lead to the inevitable irony of Hades outliving Maleficent as well as being currently the only villain in the whole series to show in all the games and survive and will probably continue to survive due to him being a god. When Hades learned of Maleficent's demise, he put matters into his own hands. Hades, determined on personally defeating both Hercules and Sora, opened the Hades Cup in the Coliseum. The long, grueling tournament had a battle with him near the end. Unfortunately for Hades, Sora defeated him in the battle, knocking him into a cell where he was beaten up by someone, possibly Cloud. After a few more battles in the cup, though, Hades decided on a way for revenge. In events very much like those in ''Hercules, Hades unleashed the four Titans upon the world (although only two are seen, it can be guessed that the other two and possibly the Cyclops were as well). When Sora reached the final rank in the tournament, he had to combat the Rock Titan. Upon its defeat, Hades apparently went into hiding. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Hades makes an appearance as a figment of Sora's memories. He, like the original game, hired Cloud to defeat Hercules. Hades made a deal with Cloud to restore Cloud's lost memories. Eventually Cloud was unable to defeat Hercules so the Lord of the Dead was forced to fight Hercules personally. Sora intervenes which leads to a battle against him. Defeating him grants you his character card. ''Kingdom Hearts II *'First Visit''' Hades is an antagonist in Kingdom Hearts II, most of Hades's dealings take place in the Underworld in this game. This time, in an effort to destroy Hercules, he tries to strike a deal with the dead Auron (whom he calls "The Mother of All Bad Guys"), offering him his life back with a clean slate, on the condition that he "Fight Hercules. In the Coliseum. To the death!" Auron refuses, and when Hades reminds him that he is talking to the Lord of the Dead, he responds "No wonder no one wants to die." Hades becomes enraged, and almost strikes Auron down until Sora arrives, needing to speak to him. But it ended up with Sora and gang running for it as Hades is invincible within his domain, and they are weakened by the Underworld's curse. Pete suggests waiting for the Heartless to take care of Sora and company, but Hades knows better and dispatches Cerberus to take care of them instead. However, Sora and Auron defeat Cerberus and escape when Sora unlocks a door with the Keyblade. Learning that the Keyblade can open any lock, Hades decides to steal it and reopen the Underdrome, a coliseum locked up by Zeus long ago that makes the Olympus Coliseum itself "look like an Olympic kiddie pool". However, when Pete informs him that the Keyblade won't work for just anyone, and the fact that Sora is a lot tougher than he looks, Hades decides to apply "a woman's touch" to his plans. To this end, he kidnaps Meg and traps her in the Underdrome, meaning Sora must use the Keyblade to rescue her, unsealing the Underdrome in the process. Hades also sent a Hydra after Hercules so he would be out of the way. Hades' plan worked and Sora opened the Underdrome to save Meg. Pete was waiting in ambush, but Sora still managed to save Meg with Hercules' help. He tells Sora to take Meg as he confronts Pete, but Sora , after taking Meg to safety, returns and together they beat Pete who retreats. At the exit of the Underworld Hades confronts them and reminds Hercules about the Hydra which he had neglected to finish off completely. They entered the Coliseum to see it in ruins with the Hydra towering over it. The Hydra is defeated, but Hercules lost his strength and will, because of the guilt that he had since he had not completely destroyed the Hydra. *'Second Visit' To celebrate the Underdrome's re-opening, Hades decides to hold the Hades Cup, in the hopes of killing the weakened Hercules once again. Trapping Auron's soul in a statue, he ordered him to take care of Hercules and Sora once and for all. But inevitably, the scheme fails, as Sora found Auron's statue and gave him back his soul. A furious Hades dumps Meg into the River Styx with Hercules diving after her. Confident they'll be dead within moments, Hades overpowered Sora and gang until Hercules emerged, his full power restored by willing to risk his life to save Meg. Hades was soon quickly defeated and, while attempting to avoid a hit from Sora, loses his footing and falls down into the River Styx. Despite this, Hades manages to escape, though he doesn't appear to cause Hercules and co. much trouble after that. ''Kingdom Hearts coded In ''Kingdom Hearts coded, Hades makes a deal with the Data Cloud: if Cloud destroys Sora and Hercules, Hades will give him the power to go to other worlds by telling him "The Secret of Heroes", and make him become stronger. However, he later double crosses Cloud, and reveals that he isn't the source of Olympus Coliseum's Blocks. After the defeat of the Data Cerberus, the real source of the world's Blocks, Hades battles the trio of data heroes. Appearance In his normal state, Hades has blue skin and blue flaming hair. His eyes are completely yellow except for his black pupils. His teeth are sharp, inside of his gruesome black mouth. His head is quite long and thin with his chin jutting out at the end. His fingers are also long and thin and sharp and pointy on the end. He wears long, dark robes that cover his torso, legs, and feet, if he even has any. There is also a small skull pin below his shoulder that could possibly hold up his robes. When Hades gets angry, which is quite often, he bursts into a red pillar of flames. When he emerges from the flames his blue hair turns red and his skin gets a more reddish hue as well. Personality Hades is one of the most temperamental character in the series. Although others are shown to be temperamental, Hades bursts in anger in a more regular basis. When Hades gets angry he explodes into a red pillar of fire and his normal blue colored "hair" burns red (which is ironic since blue fire is warmer than red fire). Also, when Hades is angry it is shown that he is invulnerable and much more powerful than in his normal state. Hades is also shown to be very cunning and smooth when calm and tends to talk a lot; for instance, when he tricked Sora into opening the Underdrome to save Meg. He also shows this trait when talking to Hercules, most of the time giving indirect answers and eerie hints that usually lead Hercules to danger. Also, unlike other Disney villains, Hades never seems to lie directly, instead never telling the whole truth of the matter. Hades also has childlike tendences, like blocking his ears with his fingers and pretending he doesn't hear Sora when he tries to talk to him. In Battle Quotes ''Kingdom Hearts'' "That little punk is your next opponent, kay?. Don't blow it, just take 'em out." "Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule #11: It's all just a game. So let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" "Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by." "That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it? '' "''He's strong, he's kind, he's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect...perfect...perfectly INFURIATING! He makes me crazy!" "Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show." "Oh, and there's one more rule I forgot, accidents happen." "Whoa... lighten up, I'm as cool as they come OK." "Yo, hey, how're ya doin' everybody, yeah, Got a minute? Hades, Lord of the Dead. Nice to see ya. Hey, guess what? I've got a place for you down under!" ''Kingdom Hearts II'' "What is so funny, you imbeciles?! How dare you get a happy ending! How DARE you!" "You are FIRED!" "Where do they dig these freaks up? Geez, Louise." "Dead... Dead is good! And I know just the warrior..." "That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld heroes are zeroes... Comes with the territory." "Like I said: details, who needs 'em?" '' "''This is my Underworld, you idiot! I'll handle this myself!" "Have I ever told you about the killer coliseum we have right here in the in the Underworld?" "That's... IT!' 'This game is over! I've played by the rules so far. Okay, I admit I was hoping Wonder-Boy would lose, but it was still a fair fight! Is that so wrong? Huh?" "Laugh, laugh, laugh all you want! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Because the laughter is about to stop. Wanna know why? Because now we're gonna play by MY rules..." Trivia *Hades and Captain Hook are the only Disney bosses in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories to use sleights. *Hades is the only character of Maleficent's group that didn't disappear physically in the first Kingdom Hearts game (If you count Jafar or Captain Hook as disappearing physically). *In both the first and second Kingdom Hearts, Hades has the most HP of all the Disney Villains, of those who play a pretty major role(not including the Rock Titan or Ice Titan). This could make him one of the toughest Kingdom Hearts Disney villains of all time, due to the fact that he is actually a god. His status as God of the Underworld is also why he is the only major Disney Villain to be fightable multiple times (not counting multiple encounters with bosses like Pete). *Despite being voiced by a celebrity, Hades retains the same voice he had in his film of origin. Even when Genie, Phil, Simba, Jack Sparrow and many others failed to get their voice work from their original portrayers. *Although having a set of face pictures in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, he is actually not in the game. See Also * Underworld * Cerberus * Hydra * Rock Titan * Ice Titan * Hercules * Auron * Pain and Panic * Megara fr:Hadès Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category: Disney characters Category: Olympus Coliseum Category: Villains